Fenrir
by Seamrag
Summary: OS. Tu l'entends qui ricane, à l'intérieur de ta tête, un ricanement brutal et trop fort, trop présent. Il te vrille le crâne, il te massacre, te bousille de l'intérieur. Tu sais qu'il aime jouer avec eux, comme le chat avec la souris. Monstre.


Et voilà, je me suis remise à écrire, ça a été plus fort que moi. Cet OS traînait dans un coin, parmi mes dossiers, sans que je n'arrive à le finir. Aujourd'hui c'est chose faite, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.

**Tout appartient à JKR**, que ça soit le personnage central ou encore le monde complet d'_Harry Potter_.

Bonne lecture. (:

.

.

**L**a première fois que ça t'es arrivé tu n'as pas compris ce qui se passait. Tu as senti ta peau se tendre sur des muscles qui grossissaient et s'allongeaient, tu as senti tes os craquer les uns après les autres, tu as senti tes ongles se transformer en griffes et tes dents en crocs acérés, tu as senti ta vue qui s'améliorait, ton ouïe qui devenait plus fine tu as senti ton corps changer brutalement d'apparence et de carrure. Personne n'a pris la peine de te prévenir, de te dire que oui, ça allait t'arriver, que oui, c'est douloureux, que oui, ça ne changera jamais. C'était comme un battement sourd à l'intérieur de ton corps, une vibration qui se répandait en vagues glacées dans tes membres et annihilait le reste. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, juste la douleur, cette putain de douleur qui t'arrachait des hurlements de fou et te rendait malade, heure après heure, minute après minute, seconde après seconde. Tu as eu l'impression que le temps prenait un malin plaisir à se traîner et à te voir souffrir. Tu as voulu mourir, des dizaines de fois, mais tu avais beau hurler, crier pour avoir de l'aide, personne n'est venu t'achever avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils étaient trop effrayés par la Bête, par toi. Tu étais seul et, depuis, tu as choisi de le rester. La sauvagerie venait de ravir toute trace d'humanité que tu pouvais avoir, le monstre avait remplacé l'homme. Tu n'avais pas demandé à devenir cette créature incontrôlable –qui le ferait d'ailleurs ?, tu voulais juste avoir une vie heureuse avec ta femme et votre enfant, massacrés. Assassin.

**P**uis tu t'y es fait, un peu. On ne s'y habitue jamais vraiment, et ceux qui disent le contraire sont des menteurs. C'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas, ils ne savent pas ce que cela fait que de ne plus pouvoir rien contrôler de sa vie, de devoir s'abandonner complètement sans en avoir le choix. Les idiots te contrediraient, ils prendraient un malin plaisir à te balancer des « On a toujours le choix » à la figure et toi, toi tu les aurais tous tués. Parce qu'ils ne savent pas. Alors tu as pris une décision qui allait changer considérablement ta vie : puisque tu ne voulais pas être deux et que tu te sentais trop faible pour battre cet autre toi, tu as décidé de le laisser s'approprier ton corps, s'emparer de ton âme. Ce monstre que tu allais apprendre à mieux connaître et à dompter à ta façon est devenu ton armure et ton meilleur ami. Le seul, d'ailleurs. Au village, les gens te regardaient bizarrement, ils fuyaient dès qu'ils te voyaient, en changeant de côté ou tout simplement en se décalant lorsque tu passais près d'eux. Certains sont même allés jusqu'à te lancer des pierres, tranchantes. S'ils savaient qu'en un geste tu aurais pu les tuer, tous... C'est aussi à cause d'eux que tu es devenu ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Quitte à ce que les gens aient peur de toi, autant qu'ils aient une raison, et une excellente, non ? Non. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge avec lequel tu te berces pour te donner bonne conscience les nuits où la peur de ne plus exister se fait trop grande.

**P**arce que c'est ça, en fait. Cette peur de te faire évincer totalement par l'autre, cette peur qui te fait croire que c'est toi qui contrôle la situation, alors que non, il n'en est rien. Tu n'es qu'une marionnette entre ses mains, petit pantin de chair et d'os. Tu n'as jamais rien contrôlé de ta vie, et tu ne le feras jamais, tu ne le pourras jamais en fait. Le penser fait mal, mais le dire à voix haute le rend réel. Tu l'entends qui ricane, à l'intérieur de ta tête, un ricanement brutal et trop fort, trop présent. Il te vrille le crâne, il te massacre, te bousille de l'intérieur. On aurait pu croire qu'à ça aussi, on s'y habitue, mais non, jamais. Tu sais pourquoi il est comme ça, tu sais ce qui le met de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, tu sais ce qu'il ressent en cet instant même. Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune, et demain matin tu apprendras que des corps disloqués d'enfants seront retrouvés, trainés dans la poussière et méconnaissables. Il aime tellement les enfants…Qui y passera cette nuit ? Le petit Jimmy qui a prévu d'aller jouer près de la rivière avec quelques amis ? La jeune Amanda qui aime regarder les étoiles avec Marcus, son amoureux pour la vie ? Plouf plouf, le grand méchant loup soufflera sur la maison des trois petits cochons et s'en ira les poursuivre dans la forêt sombre et lugubre, prenant un malin plaisir à ressentir leur peur, les voir terrorisés et finir par leur sauter dessus… Sauvagerie. Boucherie. Monstre.

**L**es gens commencent à s'enfermer dans leurs maisons, à dire à leurs enfants de ne pas sortir dès que la nuit est tombée. Ils commencent à accrocher de l'argent à leurs portes et à prier pour que ce soir tu ne les attaque pas, pour que ce soir ce soit le voisin qui soit tué et non leur famille à eux. Des égoïstes, regarde les. Ils préféreraient voir les gens qu'ils côtoient mourir par dizaines plutôt que ça soit leur gosse, leur saleté de gosse qui meurt. Tu vois, l'autre a raison. C'est une leçon qu'ils doivent prendre, une saleté de leçon qu'ils doivent apprendre et connaître par cœur pour pouvoir survivre plus tard. Tu ne fais que leur montrer que dans la vie on ne choisit pas, qu'il y a des hauts et des bas. Oui, tu les aides. Dehors, il y en a encore qui rient, insouciants. Ils sont jeunes eux, ils ne croient pas à ces histoires de loup. Pierre a trop crié, les enfants connaissent l'histoire, ils ne tremblent plus quand tu hurles à la pleine lune toute cette rage que tu contiens, qui bouillonne à l'intérieur de toi. Certains zigzaguent lorsqu'ils marchent, tenant tant bien que mal de rejoindre leurs maisons, et ceux là tu sais que la bête n'y touchera pas. Il préfère quand ils savent ce qui leur arrive, quand ils sont conscients du fait qu'ils vont mourir, lentement, douloureusement. Il aime jouer avec eux, comme le chat avec la souris. Carnassier, Carnivore. Monstre.

**L**a lune est presque pleine, ça y est. Elle sera bientôt aussi pleine que les lèvres de celle que tu as aimée, il y a tellement de temps… De ses lèvres rouges qui s'étiraient en un sourire chaque fois que son regard croisait le tien, chaque fois que votre enfant venait se loger dans ses bras en disant que tu ressemblais à un grand ours prêt à le manger lorsque tu te fâchais. Les souvenirs te brûlent, ils te font mal. Et il prend du plaisir à te voir dans cette souffrance qui colle et ne peut te quitter. Il prend du plaisir à te savoir mourir petit à petit, à te savoir prêt à te battre puis à renoncer. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Il t'a pris le plus important, tout ce que tu aimais et chérissais, il te l'a retiré sans que tu ne puisses y faire quoi que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, c'est leur tour. Eux qui se sont enfuis quand ils ont su ce que tu étais devenu, eux qui n'ont même pas eu le courage de t'abattre et de te redonner ta liberté, eux qui n'ont eu aucune pitié envers toi quand tu as essayé d'en éprouver pour eux. Ils doivent payer, c'est dans la logique des choses. Chacun son tour, n'est-ce pas ? Tu tentes misérablement de t'en convaincre, mais c'est dur. L'autre veut du sang quand toi tu voudrais pouvoir rentrer chez toi, allumer un feu dans la vieille cheminée en pierres du salon, et manger une part de tarte aux abricots encore chaude. Tu voudrais, tu voudrais, tu voudrais mais tu ne peux plus. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es devenu un monstre.

**T**u te souviens de ce qu'on dit sur toi. La Bête vit en lui, ce n'est plus un homme. Il ne vit que pour la sauvagerie et le meurtre. Foutaises ! Ils ont tort, et ce soir tu vas leur prouver. Tu vas leur montrer que même lorsque la lune est pleine tu es capable de te cacher en attendant le retour du soleil, de te cacher pour les protéger. Ils verront bien après que tu es resté le même, à quelques poils près. Cela te fait presque rire, jusqu'à ce qu'on homme s'approche de toi, une hache à la main. Il t'hurle de partir, et de ne plus jamais revenir. Il dit que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une créature des ténèbres désormais et que ta place n'est plus parmi les êtres humains, et que si jamais tu attaques qui que ce soit cette nuit il te tuera. Pauvre fou. Comment ose-t-il ? Tue-le, montre-lui qui est le plus fort et qu'il ne te fait pas peur. Fait-le, fait-le maintenant et après tu seras tranquille. Tu pourras aller chasser dans le noir, sentir le souffle chaud de tes victimes aller de plus en plus vite à cause de la panique, puis… Non. Il y a mieux. Tu hoches la tête et le regarde partir, un soulagement presque naïf illuminant son pauvre visage. Cet homme va vivre, qu'il en profite. Et toi, tu vas attendre que tous les villageois se réunissent pour faire la veillée de garde, leurs enfants près d'eux, pour attaquer. Non pas lui, mais son enfant. Monsieur Lupin va perdre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde, tout comme tu as perdu ton enfant avant lui. Il aura beau pleurer, rien ne pourra jamais changer ça.

**S**oudain, tout te paraît plus évident. Lutter ne faisait que repousser le moment où tu finirais par perdre. Ce soir, la Bête prendra le contrôle, et tu la laisseras faire. Parce que tu es un monstre, et tu commences à apprécier cet état. Ce soir, l'ancien Fenrir disparaîtra à jamais, et tu leur montreras à tous qu'ils ont eu tort d'avoir peur de toi. Parce que la peur n'est rien, et qu'ils devraient être terrifiés.

.

.

Je suis preneuse de vos avis, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs, sachant que j'ai eu de gros doutes sur cette histoire, vu qu'elle concerne un personnage détesté de tous. Je crois qu'il n'y a que moi pour arriver à l'apprécier malgré tout. (Qui a dit que j'étais pas bien dans ma tête ?).

Concernant l'histoire personnelle de Greyback je me suis permise de lui en donner une, vu que je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose concernant cette partie de sa vie. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas été trop choqués du fait que j'ai décidé de lui faire avoir une épouse et un enfant avant sa transformation...

~Seamrag.


End file.
